Cleansing the skin is an activity that has been done for millennia. Over time, skin cleansing and related methods for cleansing skin have involved the utilization of soap, surfactants, and the like. Today, one prevalent form of skin cleansing compositions is the liquid form, often known as body wash. Users of body wash enjoy the conveniences that these compositions offer; however, the experience is not ideal. As the compositions for cleaning skin have evolved, the problems associated with these compositions have not. Many of the issues associated with current compositions and methods for skin cleansing, particularly body wash compositions, have not been addressed, and remain issues for users of these products today.
Perfumes are often associated with body washes. These perfumes perform a number of tasks. Perfumes within a body wash composition cover and/or mask the smell of a body wash composition with a scent pleasing to a user. Perfumes within a body wash composition also signal the efficacy of the product to a user. Additionally, perfumes within a body wash composition are delivered, in very small quantities, to the skin.
While perfumes within a body wash are delivered to the skin, the delivery of these compositions is executed rather poorly. The vast majority of the perfume within the body wash composition is rinsed away during the cleansing of the user, leaving very little perfume deposited on the skin to provide a benefit to the user. Moreover, the benefit to the user of this perfume deposition is not maximized, as the release of these materials begins immediately after deposition, presumably while the user is still fresh from the associated cleansing.
As such, there is a need to provide a body wash with a perfume composition that is long lasting. Specifically, there is a need to provide a body wash with a perfume composition that deposits more efficiently and is capable of lasting beyond the initial cleansing of the user. This invention addresses these needs.